


What Book Do You Need?

by itsmyperkynipples



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:03:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7766044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmyperkynipples/pseuds/itsmyperkynipples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick, smutty Dean drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Book Do You Need?

Shifter hunts were awful. You always ended up covered in slime, desperate for a hot shower, and your muscles tense and sore from the fight. The moment Dean pulled the impala into a park at the motel he darted into the room, taking possession of the only shower. You stood awkwardly on the tiles of the kitchenette waiting for Dean to finish up, trying not to get the filth from your clothes all over the place. Thank god he was always quick in the shower. After five minutes Dean emerged, wrapped in a big, fluffy robe.  
"All yours, Sweetheart." He winked as he made himself comfortable on the bed.

Once locked in the bathroom, you peeled off layer after layer of sloppy clothing and stepped under the showers hot stream. The pressure was absolutely perfect on your aching muscles. You were silently thankful that the only motel with vacancies was a high-class place. After ten minutes, the bathroom was filled with steam and you were relaxed, clean and sleepy. You reached for a clean robe to nestle yourself into, only to find an empty hook. Shit. You didn't check for one before your shower and you didn't bring any clean clothes in with you. Looking around the bathroom you finally see one of Dean's clean shirts. That'd have to do for now. More appropriate than waltzing out in only a towel, for sure.   
As you pulled it over your shoulders, you caught your reflection in the mirror. The shirt flowed down to your upper thighs, covering your ass by a few inches. Ehh, good enough.

You walked back into the room and Dean's jaw dropped.  
"You're on my bed, Dean."  
"Oh... uh, sorry... I just needed a... a book from your bag. T-the one about... uhh... fuck... is... is that my shirt?"  
"Oh, yeah, sorry. I left my clothes out here, I thought there was another robe. This was the only clean thing that wasn't a towel. Do you need it back?" You flashed him an embarrassed smile.  
"Well, as much as suits you, it's kinda my last clean shirt."   
You rummaged through your bag, quickly finding your jeans and tugged them on under the plaid shirt. After turning away from Dean and quickly unbuttoned the shirt and pulled your tank top over your head.   
You threw Dean's shirt at him as his teeth released the lip he was biting. He was looking at you in awe, but with your sleepiness, you didn't notice.  
"So, what book were you after?" You sit on the edge of the bed, looking through your bag for your books.

"Fuck the book, Y/n." Dean grabbed you by the hips, pulling you over his legs to straddle him. His teeth gently nibbled at your lower lip, and a small moan slipped out. As he began peppering kisses and nibbles down your throat, Dean's hands wandered up your sides and cup your tits through your thin tank top. Your body responded unconsciously, arching your back as more moans spilled from your lips. You started bucking and rubbing against him to feel relief from the wound up feeling in your gut. His rough hands slid into the back of your jeans and cupped your ass, pulling you closer. He ground himself against you. Slowly. Passionately. Teasingly.  
He pulled your tank over your head and flung it across the room as you worked your jeans down past your feet. You tugged his robe off and straddled him again, but in a split second he had rolled you over and captured your lips in a fiery, passionate kiss. Dean's hands ran down your belly, and so lightly over your core.  
"Do you want this, Y/n?" It wasn't dirty talk. He was asking your permission.  
"For a long time, Dean." You nodded. In an instant his fingers slid through your folds, rubbing up and down before a single finger entered. His mouth found your nipple as he added a second digit, crooking his fingers just right, sending pleasure throughout your body.  
"Just fuck me already." You whined, the neediness of your words drawing a moan from Dean.  
He moved your legs to his shoulders, and while sitting straight up, he slowly buried himself within you. The angle was like nothing you'd ever experienced. With every thrust, Dean's cock perfectly stroked your g-spot. His hands explored your body as he pounded harder into you. He ran his fingers up your thighs, over your hips and up to your breasts, where he toyed with your nipples. Rubbing, pulling, twisting, teasing. One hand remained there while the other edged down, his thumb gently massaged your clit.   
"Yes... Dean... oh yes... harder!" With that, Dean gave it everything he had. He was pinching your nipple, harshly kneading your clit and faultlessly bucking his hips hard into yours, and your orgasm slammed into you like a freight train.  
"Oh god yes! Dean! Oh Dean!"

"Dean? Earth to Dean?"  
He looked up to meet your eyes.  
"What book do you need?"  
"Uh... something that covers curses."  
You handed him an old leather-bound book and he moved to his bed, grateful that the robe was fluffy enough to hide his shame.

He really hoped it was a witches curse that was doing this. 

This daydreaming was getting out of hand.


End file.
